


Shopping Cart

by Ingus



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Human! Turtles, I needed more B-team stuff, Mikey and Donnie are bros, One Shot, love B-team too much, mentioned Leo and Raph, mostly B-team, shopping cart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingus/pseuds/Ingus
Summary: Human! AU. Mikey and Donnie go grocery shopping when Mikey gets an idea in his head. Things quickly grow out of control. It all revolves around a shopping cart.





	Shopping Cart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Ninja Turtle fic! Woo!!  
> I wrote this because I wanted more love for them. And because I am sad and have no life now that TMNT 2012 has finished (not including the Halloween special).Love the B-team soooooo much~ Hope you enjoy it!

The cart rattled under Donnie’s hands. It was the B-team’s turn to go grocery shopping today. Technically they _were_ old enough to go by themselves, the store was less than 10 minutes away, but Master Splinter had a tendency to worry. Not to mention that his brother, Oroku Saki, was in the neighborhood. He had come to the United States when he had heard of the growing popularity of dojos in New York, hoping to gather more Foot soldiers.

That in turn set off a wild set of events. Meeting the deadly Karai, the perfect April, the terrible stupid vigilante Casey and so many other strange characters. Not including the Purple Dragons, the famous bully group who hated Donnie and his brothers, or the Kraang, a strange occult group with a creepy fascination over April.

But back to the matter at hand, Donnie’s warning sirens were going off. He gave Mikey a glance. His shorter brother was grinning like a manic ever since they had entered the store. Mikey was going to do something…..he just _knew it_. But what? Purposely make Donnie look like a fool in front of the cashiers? Hide candy inside the cart? Misplace all of the store’s items? He had no doubt his younger brother would do it.

He stopped the cart in front of the dairy section. Donnie shifted his grip on the shopping cart. He left one hand on the cart. Just in case. His right hand tugged one of the glass doors open to allow him to retrieve a milk jug. How many did they need again? They were 2/3’s through the jug at home. And knowing the rate at which Raph and Mikey downed milk they would probably need-

Donnie felt a jerk from underneath his left hand. The shopping cart was ripped out from hand. He glared as Mikey cackled as he sped away with his metal prize.

“MIKEY!”

Donnie wasted no time slamming the fridge shut, forgetting all about the milk and raced after Mikey. Why would he do this?! Never mind, he knew why. To annoy the heck out of him!

He watched as Mikey did a sharp turn to the left. Donnie picked up his pace. He was going to catch the little rascal! Then he was gonna—

Oh boy.

Donnie was faced with Mikey running towards him at full speed, hands still full of shopping cart.

 Sewer apples.

Face twisting into disbelief and shock, he took a few steps backwards before bolting in the other direction.

“MIKEY!!”

He screamed as he ran away from his alleged target. He didn’t want to die today, thank you very much. He could hear his brother’s snickering as they raced down the aisle. He apologized to the people he nearly ran over as he sped by. He dodged small children and other obstacles as he ran for his life.

Donnie watched as the dairy aisle transformed into snacks into toilet paper. He risked a quick glance back.

Mikey was still on his heels with that shit-eating grin. “I’m gonna get you, Donnie~”

Donnie sped up.

 “You two! Stop right this instant!” A sharp voice called out. The sudden voice that wasn’t screaming or crazed laughter made Donnie pause momentarily. An employee was standing a few feet in front of them. Her hands were on her hips and a pissed off frown covering her face.

“Young man, I will have to ask you to-“

The employee was cut off as the squeaking of wheels got louder and louder.

Something cold hit Donnie in his lower back. Hard. His feet flew out from under him. Vision blurring, he somehow found himself inside of the fast-moving shopping cart. His feet jutted out of the cart at an awkward angle, with his arms trapped by his sides.

The employee dived out of the way.

Donnie glanced up at Mikey and felt his eyes widen as he watched his brother speed up. The younger boy skidded around a sharp turn, smirking as he heard the employee yell after them.

“STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!”

The taller brother had a death grip on the metal underneath him as they continued on their path. Their screams filled the air. One of delight, the other of fright.

Suddenly, the automatic door leading outside came into view. Donnie wasn’t sure if he should be happy or even more terrified as their path headed towards the door. He squeezed his eyes shut, as they approached their impending doom.

“If I survive this event, I swear I’ll never embarrass Leo in front of Karai. I’ll never reprimand Mikey for breaking my equipment. I’ll never fight with Casey ever again. I’ll never….”

Donnie mumbled under his breath. He just wanted to live a _peaceful_ , _long, successful_ life. Was that too much to ask for? He wanted to be home with his laptop studying for his classes or tweaking his inventions.

“Hold on tight, Dee! Here we GOOOOOOOOO!” Mikey shouted. Donnie snapped his eyes open. Twisting his head uncomfortably, he could only watch as they made it passed the automatic doors. Then the younger brother proceeded to give him another heart attack. Mikey took a leap and jumped onto the shopping cart. They speed off with even more speed than before into the parking lot.

Donnie began to mentally write his will. He would give Master Splinter all of his medical supplies. They had so much, most of it in within his lab, because of how many times they came home with bruises, cuts, or worse. Plus, Raph getting a fight every other day didn’t help matters either. Leo would get Metalhead and his other inventions. His older brother could put them to good use, granted they didn’t break. Then finally for Raph, Donnie would leave him all of his remaining smoke bombs, shuriken, and the flamethrower he had made at one point. (Donnie doesn’t remember why he made it, but it sits there in his lab waiting to be used while collecting dust bunnies). As for Mikey, well, he just shaved off 50 years off of Donnie’s life. No way did his younger brother deserve anything.

With a sudden jerk, the shopping cart hiccupped and everything was in slow motion. The metal cage was tipping forward, along with Donnie and Mikey. Donnie wriggled in his trap. Please, please, don’t land on his face. That would really, really hurt! They were suspended in the air for another second.

Then everything crashed back to Earth.

Donnie was on his side with hard steel pressing into his side. The world was a sideways mess, with the black concrete unusually close. His head spun. A small groan escaped his lips. Donnie was finally free from his metal trap, albeit it was laying on top of him. But that could easily be fixed. As soon as the world stopped spinning.

One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi….

With a wheeze, the tall boy lifted himself onto all fours, shifting the shopping cart off him with a sharp clang.  Clearing the remaining blur out of his eyes, Donnie searched around the ruins of their “adventure”. The shopping cart seemed to be mostly intact, not counting the nasty dent that twisted the front.

His brown eyes traveled a few feet to the left to land on his brother.

Mikey was lying flat on his back, eyes closed and his arms spread out like a starfish. Normally Donnie would be worried, but a) his brother nearly killed them and b) Mikey had a humungous grin on his face.

He let out a small sigh, relieved that they were both okay. But then his annoyance of almost being killed came back.  

“Mikey! What were you thinking?!” Donnie scolded, scooching over to Mikey. Just because they survived doesn’t mean he forgave Mikey. He seriously felt like he lost a good chunk of his life! Stupid brother. Stupid reckless younger brother.

“Let’s do that again!” Mikey cried, popping up from his position on the ground. He fixed his bright blue eyes on Donnie. They got bigger and glassier the longer they held their staring contest.

Donnie opened his mouth to say no. But…..then his mind flashed through the whole scenario. It _was terrifying_. Running away from a faster-than-it-should-be-going _metal shopping cart_. They nearly ran over _children!_

But……..

If it meant being losing himself in harmless terror, not actual life-threatening events…

If it meant being away from his never-ending problem of fixing the latest broken appliance…

If it meant getting away from his prideful brothers, clashing harder than ever over the appearance of Karai…..

Then…

“Why not?”

 

 


End file.
